Black Cross
by AcSwarovski
Summary: "Mi nombre es Alice Cross y soy una Asesina, esta es mi historia. " Una historia que trata sobre las aventuras de Alice, una chica que adoptó el culto de la Hermandad y esta dispuesta a todo para llevar al cabo su propia justicia, aunque para eso tenga que desobedecer las normas. AU. (El summary es un asco, la historia está mucho mejor.)


**N.A: **Sean bienvenidas /os, a mi primer fic de Ac. Una historia que se centra principalmente en la vida de mi OC, Alice Cross, quien se trata de una Asesina en los tiempos modernos. No tengo planeado sacar todavía algo relacionado con la principal trama de AC, aunque no descarto nada. Cada capítulo tendrá su canción, que será el nombre del capítulo.

Las palabras, expresiones o nombres con ***** serán explicados al final del fic.

**Rango T:** Principalmente por el lenguaje y algunas situaciones. (Puede que suba a M)

**Disclaimer:** Assassins's Creed, las canciones y las marcas usadas, no me pertenece, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: ****PoisonedLetters **;)

**Disfrutar de la historia ;D**

* * *

**P****rólogo:**

Cuando tenía doce años, mi padre me llevó a Dakota del Sur, en el enorme país de Estados Unidos, a un lugar que llamaban "La Granja". Era primavera y hacía un clima templado. Sólo recuerdo dos cosas, que al ser la única europea, mi padre era canadiense, que había en aquel lugar; hacía poco que había dejado mi hogar en España y todavía no me había acostumbrado al aislamiento cultural, por eso lo recuerdo como una de las peores etapas de mi vida.

Lo segundo, es lo satisfecha que me sentí, después de una vida aprendiendo idiomas, en ese entonces desconocía por qué mis padres querían a una niña bilingüe, al darme cuenta de que era capaz de entender fragmentos de las conversaciones que oía a mi alrededor.

De las personas que encontré en aquel lugar que llamaban "La Granja" no recuerdo mucho, salvo que era gente extraordinaria que vivía recluida en Black Hills. Por entonces no podía saber que yo iba a formar parte de esa comunidad secreta que más adelante descubriría su extraño nombre, los Asesinos.

La Hermandad de los Asesinos, existía ya en la antigüedad. Desde el comienzo de la humanidad hasta hoy en día. Lo malo es que, si los Asesinos perduran, significa que el enemigo también lo hace. Esta sociedad, también secreta, cuyos miembros proceden normalmente de los grupos más ricos y poderosos de la sociedad –Banqueros avaricioso, directores generales, políticos deshonrados, autoridades policíacas, abogados vendidos, militares condecorados, funcionarios del gobierno, traficantes de armas e incluso distinguidos clérigos de la iglesia-, ebrios de poder y control mundial.

Con esta organización no me refiero a los Illuminati*****, no. Ni a los Masones******, ni al Club Bohemio*******, ni a ninguno de esos grupos maquinadores en los que una panda de conspiranoicos sin imaginación hablan de su visión de la economía. No. A primera vista, esta sociedad parece más inocente.

A primera vista.

En el fondo, no.

Públicamente se hacen llamar Industrias Abstergo, una inocente compañía farmacéutica. En la intimidad reciben el nombre de Templarios, los ejecutivos del control que sueñan con esclavizar y empobrecer a la población.

Y aquí es cuando entran en acción la Hermandad de los Asesino. Los Asesinos existen principalmente para frustrar los planes de los Templarios, de una forma poco ortodoxa pero eficaz, asesinando. Sí, nos dedicamos a asesinar al personal, pero no creas que somos como los psicópatas que salen en las películas de Hollywood que les gusta asesinar a adolescentes que son como cocteles molotov de hormonas. Normalmente nos solemos fijar nuestras dianas en los Templarios o en sus aliados. Y nuestro principal objetivo es proteger la libertad.

Pero dejemos las lecciones de historia y centrémonos en la mía.

Mi historia.

Dónde la verdad se escribe con sangre.

Continuara...

* * *

***** Illuminati de Baviera, una sociedad secreta fundada el 1 de mayo 1776, la cual manifestaba oponerse a la superstición, los prejuicios, la influencia religiosa sobre la vida pública, los abusos de poder del Estado y para apoyar la educación de la mujer y la igualdad de género

******La masonería se define a sí misma como una institución discreta de carácter iniciático, no religiosa, filantrópica, simbólica y filosófica fundada en un sentimiento de fraternidad. Tiene como objetivo la búsqueda de la verdad y fomentar el desarrollo social y moral del ser humano, además del progreso social.

*******El Bohemian Club (Club bohemio) es un club privado. Fundado en 1872 a partir de una reunión regular de periodistas, artistas y músicos.

**N.A: **Pronto publicare el primer chap, así que paciencia. _Well, _dejar reviews, follow o favorite.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


End file.
